wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Language Brigade Wiki:Log
|be = |ca = |de = |es = |fr = |gl = |it = |ja = |nl = |oc = |pt = |pt-br = |ro = |ru = |tr = |uk = |zh = |zh-hans = |zh-hant = |zh-tw = |default = }} ( }}) Nothing yet. 2016 }} ; 2016/10/17 *Updating Template:Portal/fy and creating the Frisian Portal and its member page Mainframe98 ** Creating Portal:Frysk/brigadiers Quentum }} ; 2016/05 * Adding Language names templates Mix Gerder (See also: Portal:Main/language names) ** Adding , and occasional to the above mentioned templates Mainframe98 ** Adding , and in all above mentioned templates. Gerder }} ; 2016/04/25 * Updating Template:Portal/nl & Correct/nl with the new template/parameters Mainframe98 ; 2016/04/24 * Adding pagename templates to Template:Portal which was updated (03/30 〜) by Yatalu (See also: Message templates list) - are made by Yatalu-san and Plover-Y ; ?/?/? * project:WLB Gold ; 2016/04/22 * Adding Template:Learning in school/xx userboxes ; 2016/04/15 * Translating Language Brigade Wiki:Review policy to Dutch Mainframe98 ; 2016/04/12 * Adding Usergroup templates (See also: Message templates list) ; 2016/04/10 * Creating and translating vote templates High Goddess Venus-Afrodite-Finelia‎, Plover-Y‎, TsukiYaksha‎, Yatalu‎ * Writing User blog:Yatalu/5 new rules Yatalu * Translating User:Yatalu/Blog:5 new rules to de, ja Plover-Y, Yatalu ; 2016/04/08 * Making chatmod mascot Yatalu * Working on getting on all file pages Josephyr * Updating flagcheck parameters on pages where template is used Kopcap94 ; 2016/04/07 * Translating User:Botalu/commands/hr Gerder March ; 2016/03/28 * Creating Translate:Drachenfeuer - Dragon fire (DE → EN) EbrithilBowser ; 2016/03/27 * Creating Translate:Translation of articles (EN → UK) Tiberius ; 2016/03/24 * Creating ‎‎Translate:Переводчик (RU → JA) Песчанозвёздная * Creating Translate:Kanji for powers (JA → EN) Animaltamer7 ; 2016/03/23 * Creating Translate:Kanji request 2 (JA → EN) Animaltamer7 ; 2016/03/20 * Creating Translate:Sword Art Online: The Beginning (JA → EN) Cyanide3 ; 2016/03/14 * Creating Translate:Planetes (EN → RU) Maria Roca Peña ; 2016/03/12 * Creating Translate:Kleine Übersetzung (EN → DE) Musiclovemusic * Creating Translate:Translation profile (RU → XX) Tiberius ; 2016/03/11 * Creating Translate:Songtext Übersetzung (EN → DE) Musiclovemusic ; 2016/03/05 * Creating Translate:The Chronicles of Cisco (EN → PL) Szynka013 ; 2016/03/02 * Creating Translate:Kanji of Alex's name (JA → EN) Animaltamer7 * Creating Translate:Drachen/Dragons wiki (DE → EN) EbrithilBowser February ; 2016/02/29 * Creating Translate:Rappy's script (EN → XX) Yatalu ; 2016/02/21 * Creating Translate:Shinra Kusakabe Character Profile (JA → EN) GouenjiShuuya'123 ; 2016/02/19 * Creating Project:Holidays/2016 Yatalu ; 2016/02/17 * Update: Language Brigade Wiki:Membership policy Yatalu ; 2016/02/13 * Updating Correct:Requests with Template:C:R table Yatalu * Creating Translate:Editor of (Userbox Template) (EN → XX) Plover-Y ; 2016/02/12 * Creating Translate:Finelia's Profile (EN → XX) Goddess Venus-Afrodite-Finelia * Creating Translate:Admin of (Userbox template) (EN → XX) Plover-Y ; 2016/02/11 * Creating Translate:Translation of a Catchphrase (EN → XX) Cyanide3 ; 2016/02/10 * Fixing the images in templates of Category:Member templates, continued: R to Z Yatalu * Made a new chat CSS for Lunar New Year, which was on February 8 Yatalu ; 2016/02/08 * Creating Translate:Names of students (JA → EN) Animaltamer7 ; 2016/02/07 * Creating Translate:EN → RU (EN → RU) Tsuvinkuri ; 2016/02/06 * Updating Translate:Requests with Template:T:R table Yatalu * Creating Translate:Volume 20 Summary Translation (JA → EN) Speedit ; 2016/02/03 * Creating Translate:EN - RU (EN → RU) Qespi * Creating Translate:Shopkins (EN → RU) Qespi * Creating Translate:EN → XX Maria Roca Peña ; 2016/02/04 * Updating MediaWiki:Chat-user-joined and subpages to link to user profile, for people to read about newly joined users more easily Yatalu * Updating MediaWiki:Chat-user-parted and subpages to link to message wall, incase someone wanted to still say something to the person who left Yatalu * Updating MediaWiki:Chat-user-was-banned and subpages to link to contributions, so that users can read the ban reason there Yatalu ; 2016/02/02 * Fixing the images in templates of Category:Member templates, A to P Yatalu * Creating Translate:Altar Room kanji (JA → EN) Animaltamer7 January ; 2016/01/31 * Creating Translate:MROTW (EN → PL) AngrydroidForce99 ; 2016/01/30 * Creating Translate:Template:Brigadier dark/ja (EN → XX) Plover-Y ; 2016/01/28 * Redrafting Project:WLB Gold Yatalu ; 2016/01/27 * Creating Translate:May the Force be with you (XX → XX) Quentum ; 2016/01/18 * Creating Translate:Chat Skins Wikia Installing Chat Skins Explanation (EN → XX) 2Actimv ; 2016/01/17 * Creating Translate:A short article from the German Wikipedia (DE → EN) Dser ; 2016/01/16 * Creating Translate:User bot owner (EN → XX) Plover-Y ; 2016/01/11 * Translating User:Botalu/commands/et NʘʀtɦɪcɑN ; 2016/01/10 * Translating Translate:Comic translation (JA → EN) Plover-Y ; 2016/01/09 * Creating Spotlight:ID-Asep Wardana Wiki anonymous * Translating Translate:Comic translation (JA → EN) Plover-Y ; 2016/01/07 * Creating Translate:Some song lyrics (EN → ES) Yatalu * Adding gv translations to Category:Language names Quentum * Translating Home/uk Tiberius ; 2016/01/06 * Correcting part of Correct:InFAMOUS Wiki (EN) Pow * Translating Translate:Template:User language category (EN → XX) to bg, bs, ca, el, eu, fr, gl, gv, hr, it, la, mk, mo, oc, pt, pt-br, ro, ru, sl, sr, val Maria Roca Peña, Quentum * Creating Translate:Student Name (JA → EN) Animaltamer7 * Translating Translate:Student Name (JA → EN) Plover-Y * Adding gv translations to Category:Users by language Quentum ; 2016/01/05 * Organizing spotlight-related templates Mainframe98 * Answering Spotlight:EN-Z Nation Wiki Mainframe98 ; 2016/01/04 * Creating Translate:Comic translation (JA → EN) Animaltamer7 * Translating Translate:Songtext-Übersetzung (EN → DE) JP-Corran-Horn * Creating Translate:Userbox Template Documentation (EN → JA) Plover-Y * Creating Spotlight:EN-Z Nation Wiki pixie ; 2016/01/03 * Correcting Correct:Code Geass Akito the Exiled Episode 5 PV (EN) Dser ; 2016/01/02 * Creating Translate:Songtext-Übersetzung (EN → DE) Musiclovemusic ; 2016/01/01 * Translating Translate:Code Geass Akito the Exiled Episode 5 PV summary (JA → EN) Plover-Y * Creating Correct:Code Geass Akito the Exiled Episode 5 PV (EN) Plover-Y * Creating Correct:Never End Tail 2nd bait (EN) Plover-Y * Creating Correct:Ofore Dora Dora Doraemon Ondo (EN) Plover-Y * Creating Translate:Template:User language category (EN → XX) Mainframe98 * Translating Translate:Template:User language category (EN → XX) to af, de, eo, es, fy, ja, nl, sco Mainframe 98, Plover-Y 2015 December ; 2015/12/31 * Adding pl translations to Category:Users by language Quentum * Translating Translate:Code Geass Akito the Exiled Episode 5 PV summary (JA → EN) Plover-Y ; 2015/12/30 * Creating Spotlight:HU-Alternatív Gazdaság Lexikon Rodrigó‎ * Translating Project:Helpers/fr Goudvacht ; 2015/12/29 * Adding ka translations to Category:Language names Skipper8888 * Creating Translate:WLB's Custom 404 message (EN → XX) Mainframe98 * Translating Project:Standard-bearer/fr Goudvacht ; 2015/12/28 * Creating LanguageName templates and modules (continued) Plover-Y * Creating Translate:Inactive (XX → XX) Quentum ; 2015/12/27 * Creating LanguageName templates and modules (continued) Plover-Y * Creating Spotlight:ID-abdnajib anonymous * Creating Translate:English CMCI-Polish CMCI (EN → PL) AngrydroidForce99 ; 2015/12/26 * Creating LanguageName templates and modules (continued) Plover-Y * Adding ka translations to Category:Language names Skipper8888 ; 2015/12/25 * Creating LanguageName templates and modules (continued) Plover-Y ; 2015/12/24 * Creating LanguageName templates and modules (continued) Plover-Y * Creating Translate:Name corrections (JA → EN) Animaltamer7 * Writing a new chat CSS for Christmas Yatalu * Adding ka translations to Category:Language names Skipper8888 * Adding a holiday command line in Botalu's commands + translating Maria Roca Peña, Rzymianin, Yatalu * New Botalu command pages for et, ka, tr, sw Yatalu ; 2015/12/23 * Creating LanguageName templates and modules Plover-Y * Creating Translate:Code Geass Akito the Exiled Episode 5 PV summary (JA → EN) Ryougetsuten‎ * Adding ka translations to Category:Language names Skipper8888 ; 2015/12/22 * Creating Translate:Kanji request (JA → EN) Animaltamer7 * Adding ka translations to Category:Language names Skipper8888 ; 2015/12/20 * Adding sco translations to Category:Language names Dser ; 2015/12/18 * Updating MediaWiki:WLBhighlight.css Yatalu * Creating Template:Userbox documentation for doc'ing ease Yatalu ; 2015/12/17 * Creating Translate:Auto-refresh (XX → XX) Quentum * Adding he translations to Category:Language names Yatalu ; 2015/12/16 * Creating Spotlight:AR-FREEDOOMOFMINECRAFT Qwasaws * Made userboxes to indicate browser preference Yatalu ; 2015/12/15 * Translating Guestbook/pl Baakamono ; 2015/12/13 * Creating Spotlight:NO-violetta Anfac ; 2015/12/12 * Translating Project:Languages/nl Goudvacht ; 2015/12/11 * Translating Project:Helpers/nl Goudvacht ; 2015/12/08 * Writing a new chat CSS for Hanukkah Yatalu ; 2015/12/07 * Creating Translate:Mongla Port School (EN → XX) Al Noman * Adding eo translations to Category:Language names Dser * Creating missing Category:Language names templates Yatalu ; 2015/12/06 * Translating Babel/he Galatea Fanboy * Adding pl translations to Category:Language names Quentum * Creating Portal:Main/language names‎‎ for easier translation Yatalu * Creating missing Category:Language names templates Yatalu * Translating Botalu's profile into uk Джон Шепард ; 2015/12/05 * Translating Translate:Twitter translate (JA → EN) Plover-Y * Translating Translate:Recentchangestext (XX → XX) to id Kittenu * Writing a new chat CSS for Sinterklaas, which was on December 6 Yatalu ; 2015/12/04 * Translating the monthly update of November Mainframe98 * Creating missing Category:Language names templates Yatalu * Creating Translate:Twitter translate (JA → EN) Animaltamer7 ; 2015/12/03 * Translating Botalu's commands to bn Al Noman‎ * Translating User:Yatalu/WLB Gold to bn Al Noman * Translating Translate:Yatalu's profile (EN → XX) Al Noman, Kittenu * Translating Translate:LastEdited (EN → XX) Al Noman * Completed Translate:Create a new wikia (EN → HI) Al Noman * Writing and posting the monthly update of November Yatalu * Translating the monthly update of November Duke of Skibbington‎, Josep Maria Roca Peña‎ * Adding eo translations to Category:Language names of Skibbington * Translating Home/id Kittenu ; 2015/12/02 * Creating Spotlight:XX-বাংলা বিশ্বকোষ Al Noman‎ * Translating Translate:QuickDelete (EN → Blank) Al Noman, Josep Maria Roca Peña‎ * Adding all the missing Brigadiers pages to Template:Wikiteam Yatalu * Creating Spotlight:ID-Beseck Beseck * Changing internationalization of Template:Brigadierfooter to langSwitch Yatalu * Translating Translate:Twitterbot (EN → XX) to bn Al Noman * Translating User:Yatalu/WLB Gold Maria Roca Peña * Translating Botalu's profile and commands to Indonesian Kittenu ; 2015/12/01 * Writing a new chat CSS for Arba'een, which was on December 2 Yatalu * Translating Template:Portal/id Kittenu * Completed Translate:Create a new wikia (EN → ID)‎‎ Kittenu November ; 2015/11/24 * Translating Project:Membership policy/nl Mainframe98 Category:Log